And I, You
by ac-the-brain-supreme
Summary: ONESHOT::Thoughts of a lover after sex.


_It's 1:39 PM, I am nearly asleep, SNL is over, I have to serve church tomorrow...er...later this morning, and my bed is out-of-service, putting me on the couch. That means A.C. has a new one-shot! Yay! Start the one-in-the-morning drabble masterpiece!_

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Yugioh GX or the characters in this story. But who ARE the characters in this story, you ask. Hmmm...that is something you will have to find out. MUWAHAHAHA!**

* * *

His left arm supported the sleeping body as his right caressed the form's soft face. The boy's head shifted in his sleep. The sleeping boy's arms tightened around the awake man's abdomen. The elder one, the one who was awake, looked down on his younger lover. Oh, how beautiful he was, even in the time after they make love. Even with his hair plastered to his sweat-drenched forehead, a red tint to his face from the rush of blood that had surged through his body.

Oh, his body. The awake lover gripped the sheets that covered the lower half of his body and up to the chest on his sleeping lover. Oh, his body! That sculpture from the great God above. One of His angels, fallen to Earth by pure folley; that was the body the younger next to him had. Everything about him was perfect. From the softness of the cheeks on his face to the curve of his hips; from the flatness of his chest to the roundness of his bottom. That body of his was a perfect match to the older's own. They knew they fit together by the way his head fit in the crook of the older's neck or the way his arms could wrap all the way around the older's waist so that his angel could fist his hands into a lock that kept them together. It was obvious when they kissed--how the older's upper lip could snugly fit inbetween the younger's upper and bottom lips--and when the younger's legs were wrapped around the older's waist when their bodies were intertwined in the majestic act of their coming together.

The elder pulled his lover into a tight hug. He kissed that soft, soft hair of his and smiled. By now, the elder had learned every last scent that wafted from the lovely, lovely being. His shampoo was reminiscent of lilac and his skin, his natural scent, was like sugar. An odd scent, really, for his personality. But then, it was like there was two of him.

The elder was the only one to see him as who he truly was. The angry, tense, not-very-happy boy that he walked around acting like was not the one that his lover knew. In private, the younger was loving, caring, soft person. One who gave the occasional smile to his lover and wanted to eat an enitre quart of chocolate ice cream.

The elder looked at the window. The moon was slowly escaping from behind the curtain of gray clouds that had earlier in that day threatened a downpour. It was what kept the two lovers inside that night, eventually leading to that very moment.

They had originally planned on going out on a date to the pier where there were rides and such things. But the rain had forced them inside for a night of pizza and the crappy movies that were being played on HBO. Once they had settled and the pizza was nearly gone and almost all snarky movie comments used, the younger had asked, "Pizza's not good for us."

To that, the elder had said, "Why are you so worried about what pizza will do to you?"

"Well," the younger had responded, his face becoming red, "it's no real reason."

The elder had lifted his lover's head so that they were looking straight into each other's eyes. The elder smiled caringly, making his younger angel blush even more. "I mean," the younger continued, his face coming closer as the older pulled the angel's body closer and closer, "pizza is full of grease and fat and," the younger was now lying next to his boyfriend on the couch, "then I won't be pretty enough for you."

The elder chuckled. He pulled his younger lover into a hug, their lips only a breath's distance away. That was when the younger boy leaned forward and kissed him. The elder easily overpowered his lover, eventually ending up with the elder on top, being balanced on his forearms and having his lips made swollen with the ferocity of the lower boy's passion. They pulled away briefly when the man on top felt his lover's wandering hands make it to the crotch of his pants. The man on top gasped and moaned. The younger had smiled and began taking off his pants, though he was stopped by the older.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

The younger kissed his lover's lips. "I want to be full of you, right now" he said.

He went back to taking off his clothes, when the older stopped him again. "We can't," the elder said.

"Why not?"

The older lover stood up. He lifted the younger up into his arms and rested his forehead against the younger boy's. "Someone might walk in on us out here."

The younger smiled. He was then whisked away into the bedroom where fingers melted into hair and where legs were lost in knots to the point where neither knew which two were theirs. In that bedroom where love was made and innocence was lost. There, the pain of beginning finished with the pleasure and the high of the ending, which was far from enough so they started all over again. In that bed, hands made backs arch and tongues made the other pant and screams were let loose due to the the inability to keep the passion down in their throat.

But, no matter how intense, no matter how wonderful, no matter how magical that or any nights like this one, the elder always had qualms about his acticities with the younger. Not because he didn't love him. Oh, as far from it as possible. No, the guilt came from the idea that the older was just that, older. He was more experienced, more wise to these emotions and these activities. Meanwhile, the younger was naive to some of these things. He was fresh to the feeling of love or the feeling of having someone give their body to him in such a way. In his life of heartbreak a betrayal, having these emotions in him might cause his end. And the idea that the older might cause that was what made him feel the need for confession.

The older was stirred back into the present reality by a movement on his stomach. The older looked down and saw that his lovely little angel was awake and looking up at him. There was a smile and a twinkle in his eyes. Silver hair fell in those lovely blue pools' way. "Some...night...huh, Saiou?"

The elder nodded. He laid down, tucking both him and his lover further into bed. The elder kissed his younger lover's lips softly and kept his arms around the younger, like a barrier. A way to protect him from the harms of the outside world. "Sleep, my Edo" the elder whispered. The younger's eyes slid close. "Sleep and let good dreams guide you to the morning."

The younger hummed. "I love you, Saiou."

"And I, you."

* * *

_HA! I bet you thought it was JudaixSho! Didn' ya? Didn' ya? though...you guys are kinda smart...hmmm. If you were surprised, leave a review. If you knew who it was, leave a reiveiw. If you thought it was the bestest thing ever, leave a review. If you thought it sucked ass, leave a review. Hell, all of you just leave a reivew!_

_Later!_

_--ac-the-brain-supreme_


End file.
